walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 40
Issue 40 is part 4 of Volume 7: The Calm Before. Plot Synopsis The baby is born, and everyone is happy for the Grimes family. Suddenly, Andrea bursts in the door, and screams that she needs help. Dale has been bitten, and Tyreese, Michonne, Axel and Glenn are bringing him inside. Hershel is scared, because he can't see Billy. Glenn says that he's okay. Alice asks what Andrea expects her to do. Andrea says that she should cut off his foot, but Hershel says that killed Allen. Rick notes that blood loss or late amputation killed him, and they should cut it off before the infection spreads. Andrea and Dale agree, but Alice can't do it, so Rick does. Hershel ties up Dale's foot, and Rick cuts it off. Dale blacks out. Andrea is shocked and asks how Dale's feeling, and Alice says that he's fine. While the others are stopping the bleeding, Rick feels upset about the world today. Lori wants to name her child Judith. Billy is also upset when the group is talking about the attack, because he ran away when Dale got bitten. Meanwhile, Rick and Carl are talking about Judith, and Carl likes his sister's name. Rick asks, if Carl had fun with Sophia, Ben and Billy. Carl says that he had fun, and he tells them that Carol cries a lot. Dale's waking up, so Alice leaves Andrea and him alone. Dale tells Andrea he's okay, but Andrea starts to cry and asks what is wrong with him. She calls him a pathetic useless man, Dale apologizes to her and says that he loves her. Meanwhile, Rick and Carl are visiting Lori and Judith, and Carl says that she's cute and lucky. She doesn't know anything about how life used to be; normal. Axel, Billy and Hershel are picking up vegetables, and Hershel says that it's early July, but feels like August, and Billy responds: "Feels like hell". Religious Hershel gives him a tongue lashing, and says that it's not a joke. Billy apologizes and they all continue picking. Later, Lori is happy that Judith is now two weeks old and remarks that she's nothing like Carl. Meanwhile, Dale wakes up and Andrea comes into his cell. Dale says that he's dreaming every night that he still has two legs. Dale wants Andrea to help him to the wheelchair but Andrea has a surpirse for him. She has brought him two walking sticks and Dale is happy for them. At the shower, Rick and Glenn are talking about marriage. Later, when group is shooting cans, Dale arrives and tries to sit down. Rick goes to help him, and Dale says that the Prison cost him a foot. He also looks jealously at Andrea and Tyreese, who look happy. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Tyreese *Glenn *Andrea *Dale *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Carol *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Alice *Axel Deaths *None Trivia External links *Walking Dead #40 Review, Freak Comics, (August 28, 2007). Category:Walking Dead Issues